User blog:Mclaus/magpieee
❝''' tba '''❞ — Magpiekit to '???' during ??? '''Magpiekit is a small, black-and-white speckled molly with bi-color blue-and-green eyes. She is timid and soft, but longs for exploration to please her strong curiosity about pretty much everything. Although she's extremely sensitive, she can't seem to pick up on the emotions of others, no matter how glaringly obvious. She inhabits SkyClan as a kit with her three siblings and adoptive father, [[Ryewhisker|'''Ryewhisker.]]' 'Appearance' '''Heritage:' Unknown Description: A petite, small molly with soft, well kept black-and-white speckled fur with a feathery tail. She has vibrant bi-color eyes; one green and one blue. Palette: : = Base : = Markings : = Eyes Voice: TBD Scent: TBD Gait: She squirms around, too young to walk. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' ''' Gentle * +''' ''' Kind * ±''' ''' Timid * ±''' ''' Curious * −''' ''' Sensitive * −''' ''' Oblivious 'Likes' *Ryewhisker & Poppynose *TBD 'Dislikes' *Extreme Heat *Loud Noises *TBD 'Goals' *TBD 'Fears' *TBD 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Rogue, SkyClan Cats Involved: Buntingkit, Canarykit, Sparrowkit, Ryewhisker, Poppynose Age Range: 0- Current *Magpiekit and her siblings are abandoned in a pile of rubble **At around one moon old, Ryewhisker finds the four kittens and brings them to SkyClan *Poppynose meets the kits, Magpiekit takes a liking to her 'Relationships' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Dating | ⦁⦁ = Fling | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mates ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Likes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ---- |-|ThunderClan= ::Magpiekit does not know of anyone in ThunderClan. |-|WindClan= ::Magpiekit does not know of anyone in WindClan. |-|ShadowClan= ::Magpiekit does not know of anyone in ShadowClan. |-|RiverClan= ::Magpiekit does not know of anyone in RiverClan |-|SkyClan= :[[Ryewhisker|'''Ryewhisker]]/Medicine Cat/Adoptive Father/⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust 80% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :[[Poppynose|'Poppynose']]/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust 80% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :'''Canarykit/Kit/Sister/⦁/Trust 40% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Buntingkit/Kit/Sister/⦁/Trust 40% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Sparrowkit/Kit/Brother/⦁/Trust 40% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= ::Magpiekit does not know of anyone Outside the Clans 'Trivia' *She feels as if there's some sort of void in her life *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts